


true beauty

by LilacTree_928



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, M/M, Retelling of the Tale of Narcissus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacTree_928/pseuds/LilacTree_928
Summary: Cursed by the Great God of Beauty, Taeil, himself, Mark was set to live his life in tragedy and scorn. Until Sicheng took pity on him and tried on reversing that cruel curse. Now 18, Mark has learned to traverse the world on his own, scorned and alone, until he accidentally grabbed the attention of one of the Winged Gods of Love. Everything should be going well, until it no longer does as this uncanny friendship had also grabbed the envy and anger of the nymphs.OrA retelling of the Tale of Narcissus, where, instead of dying due to his vanity, Narcissus falling in love with his own reflection is the gift of self-love the universe has long denied him of.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: In Another Life





	1. beauty

**Author's Note:**

> That was such a terrible summary. (。﹏。*) I still do hope the story's not too terrible and that you enjoy it. ಥ_ಥ

Beauty.

What really is beauty? Is it the beautiful slopes of one’s figure? Is it the thick and luscious locks that frames one’s face? Is it the flush that gently colors one’s face be it from heat or bashfulness? What is it really?

Beauty, for many, should be Taeil. 

Gracing the land, Taeil would float, wander, and linger. Basking in all the glory and killing all the scrutiny, he lived and thrived off of vanity, cursing anyone in whatever realm that threatens his great beauty. 

Beauty, for Taeil, is the sensuous curves of his body, the sleek and smooth voice that flows from his lips, the enchanting gaze he purposefully blessed everybody. Beauty truly should be Aphrodite.

However, this god’s vanity doesn’t let him see past his clouded judgment as easily as other deities like the God of Strategic War and the God of wild animals, the hunt, vegetation, chastity, and childbirth who are as equally as alluring as him and this vanity is the exact reason why he’s currently standing in front of this shabby little house in the middle of the night, his eyes twitching in anger and his face red to the tips of his ears.

‘ _Puny, stupid, little humans._ ’ His eyes darkened as his temper flared. He both loves and detests humanity. Loves them because of their unconditional reverence to his greatness and _unparalleled_ beauty. Hates them because they’re idiots who carelessly revere another _puny_ human for beauty that is so paralleled it physically hurts Taeil’s eyes.

Stretching his limbs and neck, he flawlessly glided through the front yard and soon was breaking the door open, making him encounter just the right person he was looking for.

“Calista, _the most beautiful_ , they say. What a disappointment.” He scoffed and sashayed his way through the fireplace, sitting there and making himself at home, pointedly ignoring the couple who were clutching at each other as soon as he broke in. 

Crossing his legs, Taeil smirked and made a show of warming his hands on the furnace. He can see the mortals shaking in their boots. “What? Did you honestly think that I would let this blatant blasphemy slide?” He blinked coyly, not minding anything apart from his own appearance, thus, clearly missing the shaking of the couple’s pupils. “That I would let such a puny human be revered?” He beamed brightly before letting his face fall, looking more menacing than ever. 

The man was shaking his head, scared, just as he should be but his fear doesn’t satisfy Taeil. Calista’s silence and obvious wariness is irking him. He’s in front of them, yet he’s not even striking enough terror nor allure to be the center of attention. Whipping his head, a dawn of realization befell on him.

Smirking, he stood up and walked towards something behind him that has been on the woman’s eyes since earlier. He was right, seeing the sheer terror that’s progressively painting the couple’s faces. As he sat beside the crib and picked up the sleeping infant in it, a loud sob was finally ripped from the woman’s throat.

Taeil chuckled as he raised an eyebrow, daring any of the couple to actually dare come near him. Calista, the dumb mortal, jumped on her feet and would have gone over to take back their child if it weren’t for her husband pulling her back. 

The god of beauty then looked at the child, and if it weren’t for his irk towards the child’s parents, he would have left this innocence alone. However, he’s vain like that and just like how his sore spot is having his beauty questioned, he knows that every parent’s weakness is the welfare of their child.

It’s not really the same but it’s too presumptuous to expect such level of self-awareness from the personification of love, sensuality, and beauty itself. It just doesn’t exist. So looking amusedly at the curious child, Taeil smirked once he realized the perfect curse. 

Looking at the slopes of the child’s nose and lips, as well as the sparkle that’s peeking through his young eyes, Taeil decided to take the very thing that will bring comfort, glory, and luxury in this child’s very life. The very thing that matters the most in order to live well in a life full of superficiality.

His own beauty.

Calista has already lived a life full of adoration, love, and reverence. Even if she lost the thing that irks Taeil the most, it wouldn’t really matter for she still has her memories of her golden times to live with. She has experienced it and being useless, puny humans, that’s more than enough for her.

Not for this little boy though. Oh no. Smiling down at the infant that’s reaching out to touch his face, Taeil basked in the terror that’s painting Calista and her husband as the baby boy opened its mouth to gargle sounds. “Such a beautiful boy, a beautiful boy with a beautiful future.” He heard Calista wail as he uttered such praises in such venomous and vile manner. He can only chuckle.

“So I’m going to take it from you.” The god of beauty’s eyes flashed pink and winds started slapping the walls of the shabby little abode as Taeil gathered the energy of the universe in that little hut. “ _Nobody, not even you, will ever see this beauty that you possess. You’ll be cursed to live your life in loneliness as I cast a veil upon you so thick it will ultimately choke you._ ”

Lightning flashed outside as thunder roared and just like that, Calista and her husband Theron saw their little baby turn into something hideous it’s barely half a human. Taeil cackled, so pleased with himself and at seeing how Calista slowly lost her sanity as he placed back the baby in the crib.

And just like that, fates have been twisted, destinies altered, and Taeil could only let out a pleased hum as he exited that scratchy little abomination called a house.

Rolling the parchment and tucking it for later, Sicheng stretched out his limbs. He’s missing his husband beside him so much but he doesn’t really have the heart to prevent him from being summoned by his father. Propping his chin on the balls of his palm, Sicheng looked out into the vastness of the sky that their little palace is overlooking.

‘ _Please! Please don’t hurt him! He’s still a child!_ ’

‘ _Mama! Papa! Markie hurt! Markie hurt!_ ’

‘ _Anybody out there, please don’t forsake my son. Please._ ’

Furrowing his eyebrows, Renjun stood up from where he’s seated to go outside into the veranda. It’s not uncommon for him to hear the murmurs of the world, what, with Zephyr being a close friend and a constant visitor. However, something inside him is pulling him towards that particular woeful cry.

“Renjun!” Sicheng called out into the setting scenery. It did not take long for a male, smallish in stature, materialize beside him, confusion laced in his expressions as he’s not used to being called on a whim instead of intruding in that home on his own accord. “Wow, that’s new.” He commented, signalling Sicheng to start speaking out about whatever he’s intended to.

Sicheng would have rolled his eyes at that remark but wails continuously invaded his ears, one prayer more heartbreaking than the last. Amongst them, a child’s innocent but extremely pained cries laced through his prayers stood out. Quite disturbed, he asked Renjun while looking out towards the sky, trying to grasp everything. “Renjun, I’m sure you hear that… where did those come from?” 

The first question that popped into his mind was to inquire the Wind God of whom did those cries and prayers come from but he deemed it insufficient and his trying to catch the voices from the wind is distracting him from even looking at his friend properly. “Which- oh, that one.” Sicheng looked at Renjun and saw the latter exalt an exasperated sigh before walking over him and sitting on the chairs set up in front of their veranda. Sicheng followed suit.

“What else could it be but your father-in-law cursing mortals once again for pissing him off.” Renjun looked morose, serving himself some tea which the servants had prepared for the two of them. Sicheng was confused. It’s not a new occurrence for the God of Love and Beauty to curse anybody that catches his eyes but a child’s cry has never been heard through the messages of the wind. 

This he told Renjun. The West Wind sipped on his tea before explaining further. “Taeil’s usually simple-minded and straightforward when sending his curses but for some reason, this time around, he decided to strike the mortal woman right where it hurts.” Sicheng could feel the shaking of his hands when Renjun continued.

“So he cursed her son so as to torture her for merely existing.” Renjun rolled his eyes, obviously aghast but not enough to be pushed into outrage. “Poor boy keeps on getting beaten up because of his face. After all, a parent’s greatest heartbreak is to see their child hurt in any way. You can only imagine how much heartbreak that mortal woman and her hunter husband suffers every waking day because of children and adults alike kicking the poor child at least once a day.”

Red and black flashed in Sicheng’s eyes briefly as Renjun drank his tea and indulged on some biscuits. Any other day and Sicheng would have berated the Wind God but he understands the irritation that’s flowing on Renjun’s veins which he’s toning down with gobbling up some snacks. 

Cursing mortals is no news in the Heavenly Realm but Taeil cursing mortals is sending a particular kind of electric shock down Sicheng’s spine. Ultimately, he was once the receiver of such outrageous and cruel curses so he has built some kind of immaculate disgust over it. He would never say it out loud though for his father-in-law is still a being more powerful than he and his husband combined. He could only seethe and burn quietly in anger.

This time though, he doesn’t have the ability to just brush it off and sigh exasperatedly in his corner of the palace. Especially not with those little cries and whimpers as the little family prayed to whoever and whomever. Snatching Renjun’s biscuit halfway through the path to the latter’s mouth, Sicheng stared at the West Wind dead in the eyes. “Take me to them.”

Renjun blinked at him in confusion but soon got the message, causing him to grind his teeth but relenting nonetheless. “Just because you’re immortal and Jaehyun’s husband doesn’t mean that you have to go around and pissing Taeil off.” Renjun stood up and pulled at Sicheng swiftly.

Soon, they were treading through the clouds, countless mortals and prayers beneath them but Sicheng only had eyes for one. “You’re being awfully biased right now.” Renjun remarked as he propped his head on his hand, his form lying sidewards on the wind. Sicheng just rolled his eyes. “I am not. I just can’t sit back and do nothing while a literal child wail because of Taeil’s misplaced anger.” 

Renjun hummed but faced forward as a particular cabin finally made itself known through the dim but gentle moonlight above them. Sicheng furrowed his eyebrow upon noticing the distance between it and the community the family’s supposedly part of. “They had to move away from the town, inside the forest because due to Taeil’s curse, almost everyone has this urge to just beat up their little boy out of disgust.” Renjun filled him in.

Sicheng felt another bout of anger surge within him but he kept mum as they landed on their feet in front of the house. The lights are already out, as it is already way past the bed time for the mortals and blinking rapidly, he quickly navigated and found the little child’s room where he’s currently crouching in on himself, bringing the defensive stance even in his sleep.

“Mark.” Sicheng whispered the child’s name which he inferred based on the wailings he had heard earlier. The child turned in his sleep and alas, in the dead of the night, with nothing but Selene’s gentle light illuminating that part of the world, Sicheng saw what the child truly is.

He heard Renjun gasped behind him but he paid him no heed, proceeding on gently approaching the slumbering child. “Woah, Taeil really did this boy so wrong. That is no child; he’s so hideous!” Sicheng gritted his teeth and snarled at his friend who didn’t even have the heart to look remorseful of his hurtful words. Sicheng couldn’t blame him; the West Wind cannot really see the beauty that he’s seeing beneath the veil that the curse has put on him.

Finally kneeling in front of the child’s bed, Sicheng smiled softly as he gently caressed the child’s dark locks. ‘ _I shouldn’t be the only one to see this beauty._ ’ He thought remorsefully, trying to think of ways to help the child.

“You can’t undo his spell Sicheng. You’re not a god; an immortal, yes, but not a being with power.” Renjun reminded him and Sicheng would have snarled at him again if not for the dripping empathy overflowing his face. Sighing, Sicheng nodded morosely, knowing full-well the limitations of his existence. ‘ _And even if I were, even with Jae’s powers, we couldn’t override his father’s curse._ ’

Until an idea popped in his mind as the child sleepily scratched at his chest, right above his heart, while unconsciously nuzzling towards Sicheng’s gentle touch. Smiling happily, Sicheng cupped the child’s face, uncaring if it woke up the mortal and revealed his presence; he and Renjun carefully concealed their immortal form anyway. 

“Beautiful, beautiful child-” Sicheng started, only to be disturbed by Renjun’s loud snort and unnecessary remark. “Beautiful in what universe.” Throwing one last glare at the Wind God, Sicheng continued. “ _Beautiful, beautiful child_ , you who have been forced into a lifetime of scrutiny, pain, and heartbreak, I promise you I’ll do something about it.”

Closing his eyes, Sicheng called out silently on the powers stronger than Taeil’s, deities far older than the fleeting and vain God of Love and Beauty, and affections greater than that of the self. Maybe Earth herself can lend him a little hand, just for a while. “Beautiful, beautiful child, your true beauty will no longer be easily gauged.” Sicheng whispered, feeling a particular warmth gather inside him before swirling and flowing out of his fingertips.

He continued on gently caressing the child’s face and locks, not surprised by the soft gasp that escaped the child’s lips as he finally made out the two strangers standing by his bedside. It seems that Renjun had made himself comfortable on that chair by the child’s bed. “Hey there.” Sicheng whispered, smiling down at the mortal child.

“W-who are you?” Little Mark whispered, utterly confused but not a hint of fear in his system as he even nuzzled closer to Sicheng’s touch. Sicheng smiled, gently reminded of their own daughter that’s now living in a palace of her own. “Woah, your fingertips are glowing, and it’s so warm.” The child, easily distracted, had forgotten his earlier inquiry and chose to look at the light that’s being emitted through Sicheng’s fingertips.

Sicheng continued on his light touches, even tickling the young child from it which earned giggles, when Renjun stood up and leaned into the child, clear awe in his face as he gaped. “This child is truly beautiful.” Sicheng rolled his eyes as he helped the boy rouse from slumber. 

The little boy looks confused, what with how gentle Sicheng is being with him and how Renjun is uttering thoughtless praises upon seeing his true form. “Huh? Minnie is b-b- what did that mister say again, mister?” He turned to Sicheng, his little tongue not yet able to utter the word very clearly apart from the drowsiness that’s still lingering in his brain. “‘ _Pretty_ ’ baby, our West Wind is calling you pretty.” The child gasped comically, his face turning red as he cupped his face into his hands, obviously unaware of the beauty that’s truly radiating from him. “That can’t be? Minnie is ugly. Everyone says so.” He looked at Sicheng and Renjun, his large eyes blinking as he rubbed it.

Sicheng could only smile sadly as he continued on caressing his fingers across the child’s locks. “Well, they can’t see your beauty. For their eyes are the one that’s cursed.” Sicheng said finally, wanting to at least plant seeds of hope in the little child’s heart as long as it isn’t too late yet. The little boy scrunched his face, his head tilting in confusion obviously but he just shrugged it off. “I don’t understand what mister is saying but I’m glad two persons think that Markie is pretty!” Mark beamed as he put out two fingers in the air correctly.

Sicheng smiled and he heard Renjun chuckle behind him. “Your mother and father will too, soon, once they wake up and check up on you. Or should Mister Wind God wake them up to show them our surprise?” The toddler bobbed his head in excitement, looking at Renjun expectantly. The Wind God would have protested if not for Sicheng’s raised eyebrows.

“Alright, alright, I just screamed at their ears to wake them up.” Renjun huffed petulantly before sitting back on the bed, still looking at the little boy who’s turned embarrassed and shy, shyly tucking himself in Sicheng's arms. Sicheng just chuckled when harried noises entered the room.

A sharp gasp came from a woman and Sicheng doesn’t have to turn to know that the child’s parents are standing at the doorway. He, however, still looked back as he finally sat on the bed with his arms full of the little boy that’s still enjoying the warmth from his fingertips. “I-I, who is it? Have we offended anyone again?” The man asked, thoroughly shaken but Sicheng noted his protective hold over his trembling wife.

The woman, on the other hand, is intently looking at her son and Sicheng could not blame her; afterall, the last time that a strange being intruded their house, their only son was cursed into a life full of misery. Smiling, Sicheng slowly let go of Mark who brightened up upon seeing his parents. “Mama! Papa! Mister Wind God and Mister… Mister, what’s your name again?” He turned to Sicheng, his head tilted cutely.

Sicheng laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair before giving him his name. “Just call me Mister Sicheng.” He softly said as he smiled at the confused expressions of the boy’s parents. “Yeah! Mister Wind God and Mister Sicheng told me I’m pretty! Could you believe that?! And Mister Sicheng’s fingers are sparkling like the stars!” 

The mortal man and woman tentatively took steps going inside. Their fear has slowly subdued but confusion and wariness still apparent. Sicheng took no offense as he smiled and finally enlightened the couple. “No need to be scared, look carefully at your son.” He easily lifted the child and placed him on his lap, letting the two have a clearer sight of their son without the veil of Taeil’s curse blocking their sight.

It took exactly five seconds before the woman dropped on her knees with tears in her eyes. “O-oh my goodness, oh my goodness-” She chanted absentmindedly, her eyes not leaving her confused son for a second. The man on the other hand went over to prostrate in front of Sicheng, surprising him but definitely not Renjun who’s now turned to playing with stray leaves that had gotten blown by the wind inside the child’s room. 

Sicheng blinked before leaning down around the child on his lap to stop the man from further prostrating. “Please just rise up, I’m not really comfortable with people prostrating to me.” He scratched his neck, the man though was adamant on doing so. Sicheng could only sigh. Petting the child’s head, he decided not to stall anymore, lest he alert other creatures and immortals of his presence in that humble home.

“No matter, you won’t listen anyway. My spell cannot override Taeil’s, thus, what you are seeing is something only visible to those who want to truly love him.” Sicheng spoke, finally giving the conditions of his little gift. “I’m sorry because this is only the extent to which I can give; this won’t stop the tauntings, the pain, and the judgment but you two will no longer find it hard to be optimistic, to be jolly, because you know that true beauty is just underneath.” Sicheng smiled at the woman that started silently sobbing on the doorway.

“I hope that this little hope I gave you, you utilize to give the best that you could to give this little buddy here hope as well.” Sicheng finally placed Mark back down who has slowly returned to the land of the sleep. Sicheng bit his lips knowing that at least the children of the Goddess of the Night are knowledgeable of his endeavors apart from the Wind God he’s with. 

It brings Sicheng a little smile seeing the child now sprawled across his bed, a far outcry from the crouched and huddled fearful child from earlier. Sicheng knows that this would be probably the last time he can see this particular child but he hopes that this little encounter will provide for a brighter tomorrow.


	2. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uncanny encounter with one of the Erotes and the chaos it ensued.

Years passed by and even if the beating, the taunting, and the snide remarks never stopped, Mark grew up bright. Definitely a quiet lad but still every ounce of bright as he could be. Calista and Theron gave him so much love and affections that even now, five years after their death, Mark could find the courage to go on even with the addition of the nymphs putting him on their hit lists.

At least the nymphs aren’t as brutal as the villagers, Mark thought as he eyed the deer that is yet to notice his presence behind the bushes. ‘ _At least not yet._ ’ He snorted and if it weren’t for his extreme suppressing skills, he would have alerted the already wary animal, making him lose his kill.

Inhaling a lungful of air, Mark pulled on the string of the bow gently, making almost a soundless move. Within two beats, he let go of the string and he observed as it swiftly thread silently through the air and into the neck of the animal. It was so quick that everything was over within a second and Mark let out a sigh of relief as he thanked the Goddess of the Forest and the Hunt for his meal for the upcoming two weeks.

He went out of his hiding spot to gather his skill when he heard someone talk from his left, causing him to whip his attention towards it and seeing a man leaning casually on a tree. Mark furrowed his eyebrow and tensed on his feet seeing that it is an unfamiliar presence. He might be an outcast but the surrounding town is still relatively small and he knows everyone even on face alone.

“That was an impressive aim.” The man said, breaking Mark’s train of thoughts. He saw the man take a step towards him and he unknowingly flinched and curled on in himself, if that was even humanely possible while standing up. He looked at his kill worriedly, if this man came to steal his kill, he knows that he won’t back down, but he still would like to avoid conflict as much as possible. He already engaged in a brawl last week, his wounds are still fresh, but he’d rather die than go another week without protein sustenance.

He could remember the hunger and he doesn’t want to repeat that pain.

“Don’t worry, I’m not after your kill. I’m just a passerby.” The man seemed to notice the rigidity of his body and Mark lifted his gaze again to stare at the man in confusion. He tried to gage the intruder’s expression and he’s quite surprised to see none of the usual disgust and aghast he always receives. He held himself stiffer and more alert at this anomaly.

This obviously didn’t go unnoticed as the man settled himself to sit in front of the tree that he was previously leaning on. Mark slowly felt himself loosening up but not without caution. “You can opt not to mind me for now, go ahead and focus on your kill first.” The strange man pointed at the lifeless deer a few steps away from Mark.

Despite seeing no trace of malice from the man, Mark still proceeded with great caution. He retrieved a sharp blade from his pouch and went ahead to skin and disassemble the dead animal so that he could carry it efficiently. However, for some reason, his fine motor skills just don’t do him justice.

After cutting himself for the umpteenth time, Mark glared at his beloved blade, thoroughly confused as to why and how is it acting up. “You need help with that one.” The man breathed against his neck and Mark would have jumped and pointed his dagger at the man if it weren’t for something that’s weighing him down, rendering him immobile save for very basic motor skills. He could only look helplessly as he was gently pushed aside as the stranger went ahead and snatched the blade from his hands to proceed on skinning the deer.

It was quick, even quicker than Mark does and he’s been doing it for ages, and so neat with almost no ruptured artery that could’ve stained the specimen further. Mark is impressed but forced himself to not let out any audible sound, merely looking and observing silently. Whether his intense stare bothered the stranger, said stranger didn’t let out any body cues as to pertain to it.

Mark is careful, _usually_ , for years of having to fend for himself forced him to learn how to survive as optimally as possible. However, he’s still human, and humans are extremely curious. Mentally scolding himself, Mark shook his head before succumbing to his urges. “I… Mister- Sir- I don’t know what to call you, but may I know what you’re doing and why you’re doing what you’re doing?” Mark internally winced as he registered the lack of wit his words was structured with.

The stranger shrugged as he stacked the final meat beside him. “Do you have some water with you? Or just a clean cloth?” Mark took a clean cloth from his pouch before giving it to the man who pointedly evaded his question. “Who-” Mark wanted to try again only to be cut off as the man looked at him.

“Lucas.” The stranger said, looking back, finally giving back the dagger. Mark tilted his head, a confused noise escaping his throat. “That’s one of the Erotes. What about him?” He asked, wondering why the one of the winged gods of love had suddenly been brought up in their peculiar interaction. The stranger snorted, standing up and giving out his hand to help Mark stand up. Mark could only look on in confusion as he accepted the hand that’s offered to him.

As the man helped him carry the meat, skin, and the leftover of the deer, Mark suddenly choked and almost tripped on his feet. He finally realized what the name meant. The man laughed and chuckled, looking back on Mark as he was already a few feet ahead of him. “Realized it now?” He teased, amused at Mark turning all red, embarrassed and sputtering with his eyes wide open.

“I- You’re _the_ Lucas?!”

  
  


Mark huffed exasperatedly as Lucas broke out into boisterous laughter, slapping his thighs upon seeing the pitiful situation Mark had landed himself into again. Removing some of the painful twigs stuck on his hair, Mark winced and sighed as he looked into the heavens. “And to think that I used to consider the nymphs pretty tame.”

Lucas, though calmed down well enough to not roll down across the ground in amusement at Mark’s disposition, snorted at the statement and finally helped Mark clean himself up. “It’s the _nymphs_ Mark, I think you’re overstating them.” Mark could only roll his eyes at the little emphasis Lucas had put there. “At least they were not actively trying to burn me with a stake; that’s already an achievement for my existence.” Pouting, he added after a beat. “At least until recently.”

Mark was on his way from hunting onto the little patch of clearing that he and Lucas had claimed for themselves when he was caught onto the trap that the nymphs had oh-so conspicuously laid down right exactly on the path that Mark would take. Very convenient, if one might ask. Sighing, he was relieved to finally free himself from that debacle and plopped beside Lucas on that large boulder.

The two of them fell into a silence that’s not quite comfortable, but none of them knew how to fill it. Mark thinks back, how on earth had he landed himself beside one of the most prominent gods in the world when he’s nothing but a mere young hunter. An _ugly_ young hunter, that is. He looked ahead and observed the flock of birds that flew overhead the two of them.

He could still picture in his head their quite _impressive_ first meeting. Until now though, he still couldn’t fathom as to why the god approached him that one fateful day. He could only mull silently as he watched a rabbit sneakily jump on his lap. He smiled fondly at the small creature and proceeded onto petting its large ears. “Oh, it’s that darned one again.” Lucas said beside him, eyeing the rabbit suspiciously and with a spoonful of disdain. Mark laughed merrily at that as he could notice a hint of glare form on the little rabbit’s face.

“How did you even managed to piss off Jisung like this?” Mark inquired, pulling the rabbit closer to him and enjoying it snuggle against his torso. Lucas huffed in indignation as he eyed the rabbit. Mark just giggled behind his hand, still bashful and cautious over showing his feelings but couldn’t help the amusement from seeping out from him over how the situation is playing out. Throughout the course of his friendship with this dallying god, amongst his animal friends, Lucas seemed to found a foe in this particular rabbit whom Mark is particularly fond of among his various companions.

Lucas just shrugged before finally doing himself a favor and ignoring the furry angel in favor of looking ahead and enjoying the coolness of the setting sun. “He’s the one that hates me, excuse you.” Mark snorted at that and he could feel the bunny rumble against his chest as well. The two of them fall into another silence again, this one, more comfortable than the last one, with small smiles adorning their faces.

This silent was shorter than the last though as Lucas, just like always, asked another question which would be deemed intrusive by any other living being. Not for Mark though, no. For a lonesome and lonely creature, intrusion is a dream he used to wish fervently. Not anymore though. At least for now.

“Mark, I have always been thinking, so many are taunting you, many wants for you to succumb and embrace death. Even Great Uncle Fortune has turned his back against you, but here you are… smiling at nature, as if you have felt anything other than scorn.” The question was supposed to be insulting, or somewhat taunting, but Mark knows better, Lucas is just truly curious about why he is how he is.

It has been a question long coming anyway, ever since the two of them decided to bask in the company of each other. What surprised Mark is how long it took Lucas to drop this particular question. Shrugging, he smiled and continued on petting the rabbit on his arms. “Lucas, just because my affection for the world isn’t reciprocated explicitly doesn’t mean that I should just go and live a scornful life.” Mark continued on looking intently at the rabbit who turned its gaze on him. “I receive love and beauty aplenty – the chirping of the birds, the gentle sway of the flowers, as well as the impartial rising and setting of the sun.”

Softly looking back up at Lucas, Mark bit his lips momentarily before looking back at the scenery of the setting sun again. “I think that’s it, that’s the reason why I continue smiling everyday;” Pausing, he inhaled a lungful of hair as he felt the little rabbit shift on his lap. “For when the darkness threatens to consume me, the sun, the stars, and the moon would shine impartially, giving everyone their beautiful light. I was cursed, scorned, and stepped on but I can still see their beauty, I was never deprived of seeing their majesties.” Mark beamed brightly at that, feeling warmth coursing through his body upon the sight of the dusk.

“As I look up the sky and see their lights through the cracks on the trees, I feel hopeful and warm. I feel the warmth of my parents’ love despite it fleeting. However, the memories are still there and as long as I live, I’ll hold onto them until I could no longer breathe, until my eyes could no longer see, and until I could no longer live. Some gods and many humans think I deserve this life of misery but there are also some who doesn’t care enough and still treats me like any other puny human and that’s more than enough.”

Because it’s true. Bias, prejudice, and discrimination is his norm but there are still beings that doesn’t care enough and that’s the kind of equality he values in a world that’s so adamant on scorning him. Sure, he will no longer have the privilege to feel the love that his parents had for him for years, the love that helped cultivated his inner self, but the memory of it is more than enough to serve him a lifetime. And the world, though its occupants unfair, makes him feel loved in a very mundane yet striking way. Mother Gaia still is nurturing, albeit cruel when pushed.

With these train of thoughts, Mark felt quite emotional, and so, to prevent tears from forming and potentially embarrassing himself, he sniffed and turned to Lucas with a smile. “And what about you? Why are you spending time with me?” For he’s truly curious. It had been bugging Mark’s mind for so long, what does he have that warrants and makes him deserving of the presence of such a prolific god?

He silently observed Lucas’ features as the latter hummed and shrugged his shoulders, leaning back and laying down on the boulder as he observed the stars that are slowly becoming more prominent as night approached. “Because I want to.” Lucas answered simply after a few beats. Mark felt his cheeks and chest heat up but he hid it with a well-timed snort causing Lucas to roll his own eyes.

“It truly is like that. At first, I found you a curious case, with that veil on your face and everything but now, I just love spending time with you.” Mark felt his eyebrows furrow at that. He couldn’t understand what Lucas is talking about but he doesn’t have the necessary faculties to question it immediately either. “And seeing your beauty is just an added bonus, I guess.”

At this, Mark stilled. He couldn’t understand that statement. The rabbit seemed to be startled by that harsh freezing as little Jisung hopped quickly out of Mark’s arms, seemingly conscious of t he conversations that’s about to be unfolded. Mark isn’t sure how it would unfold though. Courage has never been his strong suit even if strength and resilience are.

“You’re absolutely messing with me.” He finally breathed out once he was able to get ahold of his autonomy once again. He wants to believe his statement firmly, but seeing Lucas’ nonchalant disposition, even Mark is doubting that the god is messing with him. It’s unrealistic though, impossible.

Lucas turned to him, an eyebrow raised as he gauged Mark’s expressions. “I’m not messing with you this time though.” And hatefully, Mark knows that he’s not lying. It could be seen with clarity if Lucas is playing tricks on him and right now, he doesn’t seem to be like it.

“I’m literally living in scorn Lucas, please don’t play with me like this.” Mark hates how his voice sounds almost pleading; like how desperate he wants to cling onto those words that Lucas mindlessly uttered while knowing that he doesn’t have the privilege to believe them. Lucas looked confused for a second before his eyes morphed into one of understanding. “You cannot comprehend what you see in your reflection.”

It was not a question, merely a statement. A statement which Mark doesn’t have the capability to unpack and understand. He could only fiddle with his fingertips as night fully engulfed the two of them and nothing but the glow of the dawning moon and emerging fireflies to illuminate the darkness of the woods. It was enough to aid his vision for Lucas is well-enough capable to see even in pitch black darkness.

“Haven’t you observed your reflection in the water?” Lucas inquired, now turning his body to face Mark fully. Mark bit his lips as he shook his head. He’s seen his reflection briefly and he has an odd familiarity of his own features but he never took the time to observe his face. He kept mum as he tried to piece together the relevance of his own reflection.

“How couldn’t you see how beautiful you are?” Mark shut his eyes as he shook his head and buried his face onto his palms. He cannot be thankful for the darkness of the night for the burning of his face couldn’t possibly go unnoticed from the sharp eyesight uniquely of the gods. He doesn’t know how to receive that genuine statement – a statement he’s never heard ever since the early and unfortunate death of his parents, but he seriously cannot help the warmth that’s coursing throughout his whole body.

Swallowing the last remaining spit in his already dried mouth, Mark shook his head and tried to return the heavy stare that Lucas kept on him. “How can I when I have always been scorned for my face? I honestly cannot wrap my head around what you said when I’m literally living outskirts, fending for myself, and even spent my early years filled with the physical and psychological wounds and scars due to my face.”

Mark was panting at the end of his burst. He felt breathless before but after finally letting out his greatest baggage that has been wearing him down for more than eighteen years, he could finally bask in the cool air that’s touching at his lungs. With this change in temperature inside his body, he could finally feel the burning in his eyes, quickly followed by the swift cascading of warm tears down his face. Upon realizing what he’s doing, Mark hastily pulled his hands onto his face, his palms pressing harshly on his eyes in a poor attempt of stopping his tears. He can’t even hide his pathetic disposition in the darkness of the night because of the brightness from the moon and the fireflies.

“Then there’s something terribly wrong with the world and their eyes.” He heard Lucas said before he felt a foreign warm embracing him. He felt his breath hitch, his eyes widen, and his crying halting as his olfaction was invaded with a scent transcending human perception and imagination. Despite the surprise though, Mark felt himself lax and lifting his arms to hug back.

For the first time in years, Mark felt home.

Underneath the night sky, with nothing but the stars, the moon, the fireflies, and the forest as their witness, Mark felt loved. The firmness of the hug, the softness of his caresses, and the soothing rumbling of his chest as he hummed a lost lullaby, Mark had no doubts that Lucas truly is love.

He is in love.

It ticks him off. Everything about that young hunter ticks him absolutely off. Jeno smiled sweetly at his siblings despite the rage that’s burning inside him. He picked a wild berry from the bush that’s beside the rock he’s sitting on top of. Looking at it intently, he scoffed underneath his breath before harshly squashing it in between his fingers. He rolled his eyes in disdain before flicking it back to the bushes.

“He’s such an abominable human, he must have committed something that could’ve caused Lucas to fall for him.” Jeno heard Yeri said before clicking her tongue. “Lucas is literally a god of love; do you think a puny human could pull anything against him?” Yeeun sniped from where she was floating on the clear waters of the river.

Jeno could only chuckle in amusement as an idea dawned on him. This caught the attention of his sisters who were still pointedly ignoring the moans from the cave not far from where they are. Jeno couldn’t care less anymore as he smirked and basked in the scent of the spring air. “I know how to deal with him.” He said simply at his curious sisters.

Yeri raised an eye as Yeeun returned on floating aimlessly on the river. “What? You’re going to intensify the traps around the forest? You know that doesn’t work, at least not effectively enough.” Jeno shook his head as he leaned back and laid down on the large boulder. “Oh no, I’m thinking something even better.” Turning to Yeri, he smiled sickeningly sweetly.

“I’m going to make him fall in love with me.”


End file.
